Dean's Souvenir from the Future
by thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean notices that Cas needs something and he just wants to help. But he never expected this. Never expected to be pressed down into a mattress but he can't find it in himself to regret any of it. (future!cas/past!dean)


**Disclaimer**: _If you recognize it then I don't own it._

**Pairing**: _Cas/Dean_

**Warning**: _d/s undertones, smut, hints at threesome_

* * *

He can't quite figure out what possessed him to offer. To follow Cas back to the cabin but there had been something about the broken angel that tugged at him. That pushed him towards shoving aside all of his reservations because the Cas with him now was in pain. Was hurting and needed something. Dean had just wanted to be there for him. In whatever way that Cas might need him. He hadn't realized he would be learning exactly how soft Cas's bed was or how he felt pressed naked against Dean's trembling body. But the fallen angel _knew_ his body and seemed content to worship it. To give his complete attention to taking every single wall Dean had ever built up and burn them down.

Dean moaned loudly and rocked his body down trying to get more of Cas's fingers inside him. Blue eyes stared up at him and Dean couldn't look away as Cas stilled his movements. A hand pressed down on Dean's hips as Cas waited a few beats.

"_No Dean_. Not unless I give you permission." he growls it out and it catches Dean by surprise. The hunter can't fight the shudder that runs through his body at the words and the offer of freedom in them. Cas will take care of him. He knows it. "I'll take care of you." as if he can still hear Dean's thoughts and is reassuring him.

Cas _needs_ control and Dean _needs_ to let go. This is something both of them need right now and Dean feels the moment that it clicks into place.

A hand pats down Dean's flank and the hunter leans back. Muscles relaxing as Cas grins lightly against his thigh. "If you want to me to stop you only have to tell me." Dean's mind flashes back to where this seems familiar.

"Like a safeword?" he asks softly even as Cas's fingers crook and send a flare of pleasure through him. Dean can feel Cas nodding against his leg as his fingers keep moving and his hand rubs circles on Dean's leg. A warm weight rests there and Dean feels it grounding him even as his body tries to move into Cas's touch once more. The hand on his leg tightens briefly in warning, "Pie." he murmurs and doesn't fight the slight grin before it drops off his face when his mouth falls open in a silent 'o' as Cas's lips wrapped around him.

There is a soft snort when Cas pulls away and the rest of Dean's tension melts away completely.

Talented fingers are moving inside him and Dean feels a third entering him before Cas is surging up from between his legs to kiss him. It is slightly awkward but he can't help the needy sound he makes when Cas's tongue drags across his lips before slipping inside. He can taste the alcohol on Cas's tongue that sends a brief pang of guilt through him but Cas is still leading so he follows. Pushes it aside.

When Cas pulls away, finishes prepping him, the fallen angel stares at Dean. Legs open, flushed and breathing heavy. Simply lying there and waiting for Cas. Something he's needed for years. And Dean is offering it to him selflessly. With care and love and understanding.

The bright flare of Dean's soul shines at him and he thanks whoever might still be listening for that one small gift. Thankful that he can see that beautiful soul shining at him.

"If I could keep you like this." it is murmured softly into the air and Dean desperately thinks he should take this Cas back with him. That he can't possibly leave such a broken man in a land where there is nothing but death and desperation.

Broken wings and tarnished grace.

"I would if I could." he means it fiercely and finally Cas pushes in. Bottoms out and Dean is feeling the pressure, the warmth, the slight burn and the feeling of fullness. Of being connected to Cas. He wishes there wasn't a condom separating them but he understands the logic. How Cas had insisted because while he always uses protection he won't risk anything with Dean. Not with his hunter.

Cas doesn't move and instead maps Dean's chest with his lips. Hands snake up to pin Dean's wrists down as he takes control from Dean and simply tastes.

Dean's whole body is completely focused on Cas and he doesn't stop the sounds escaping his lips. Clenches around Cas and feels how Cas's lips drag over his skin. Feels the weight at his wrists and is safe. Wanted and loved.

Blue eyes are bright, clear for the first time since he's been to the future, and staring at him. Dean wonders if Cas can still see his soul and then he's got those lips on his once more. Cas swallows a moan as he starts to move and he trails his lips down Dean's neck. Biting and marking up the skin there. Proof that Dean is _his_ and he feels satisfaction when a low keen escapes at a slightly harder bite. He moves down and stares at his mark. His claim from Hell and wonders if Dean knows what it means. That Cas marked the hunter as his from the very beginning.

His lips touch it and he can feel the spark of grace he left behind. How it warms against him and sings. Affection and happiness in the words.

"So beautiful. So perfect." Cas murmurs it as he moves, feels Dean's cock between them and moves his hands. "Don't move your hands unless I say."

When Dean complies without question or complaint he rewards the hunter by angling himself to hitting Dean's prostate each stroke. He can feel how Dean responds. How he opens up and fists his hands into the sheets. Moving his body to meet each of Cas's thrusts.

"Please Cas. _Please_." he's begging and Cas smiles. Strokes along Dean's body and presses close. He isn't moving and simply staring at Dean's face. Feeling the hunter against him and around him.

"I would keep you. Keep you in my bed and warm. Safe and _mine_." Dean has his eyes locked with Cas's blue. The hunter would swear that Cas still had grace because those eyes seemed to flare with it.

"Yours." it seems right and Dean aches with it. With everything slowly spiraling out of control. His brother. Lucifer, The Apocalypse. Being a vessel. The weight of everything resting on his shoulders and his mind flashes back to Cas laughing with him. How good it had felt to spend that time with the angel and now he is faced with the evidence that Cas stayed with him despite everything going to Hell. He wanted to be Cas's. Wanted to give over all his control to Cas because Cas had his best interests at heart. He fucking _cared_. Something Dean deep down craved but denied himself. But he wasn't going to now.

Blue eyes darkened and Cas started moving, "Good boy. Such a beautiful and perfect hunter." he was grunting and moving and holding onto Dean. Leaving little bruises and enjoying the sounds escaping Dean. "You can touch now." he murmured into Dean's neck and Dean's hands flew up. Grabbed onto him and held tight. "Good." the sound of skin slapping skin filled the air as they moved.

Cas could feel his orgasm building and looking at Dean he knew the hunter was there on the edge. But he wanted to see Dean let go, "Come for me. Let go."

Dean's body seized with the command and Cas felt him come between them. _Untouched_. He kept moving as Dean's orgasm moved through him and felt his pace stutter as his own built. Then he felt it rip through him. Everything lit up and there was just the two of them.

For a moment he simply lay on top of Dean. Breathing heavy and hearing Dean coming down from his own high. Slowly he moved out, removed the condom, before dragging Dean close. He buried his face in Dean's neck, pressing a kiss there, as he held on tight.

"So good. _Dean_." the hunter turned toward him and held him back. Breathing evening out. "Stay. Please stay."

Dean's breath shudders at the words. At the plea in them and he tugs Cas closer as he feels those strong hands holding onto him tightly. "_Dammit Cas_." it comes out broken and full of emotion. Dean's mind flashes back to when he thought Cas had been killed in order for Dean to reach Sam. Remembers how it had felt when Cas had been brought back. "I can't fucking leave you."

Blue eyes stare at him and Dean is glad that Cas is present. That the glaze from his eyes has left for the moment and he wants it to stay that way. "Dean. Don't change. Don't ever change."

It is hours later when Dean is standing back in his own time with so many mistakes from the future fresh in his mind, a fallen angel standing behind him, as he stares at the Castiel from his time. Watches as the angel cocks his head and offers a small smile. "I couldn't leave you." Dean says helpless even as he feels the warmth at his back. Sees the understanding in Cas's eyes.

Then the angel is closer to him and a hand closes around the mark under his clothing, "Thank you." he murmurs it. Blue eyes completely understanding and full of life. Something more resting there that Dean hadn't noticed before.

"Don't change Cas." because he wants both of them as they are and part of him wonders if Cas wants the same kind of relationship he managed to start with his future version.

A hand on the small of his back sends a feeling of reassurance through him. They're going to be ok. Because they have to be. Now he just needs Sam.


End file.
